1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polishing machine, and particularly to the structure of a wax-polishing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional wax-polishing machines may be classified into two kinds, i.e., an electro-motive type and a pneumatic type. The two types are using electric power and a high-pressure air respectively to drive the rotors to turn; and then such turn will be transformed into a high torsion and a low speed output to actuate the polishing machine to polish the surface of a car with wax.
The rotation disk on the front end of the polishing machine includes a single round shaft connected pivotally with a transmission shaft; the surface of the rotation disk is usually mounted with a cloth-type-polishing member or a sponge-polishing member. The machine is driven with a high torsion and a low speed power so as to have the polishing member contacted with the car surface, and to remove wax coated on the car surface and to polish the same.
Since the conventional polishing machine has a single round shaft to connect pivotally with a transmission shaft, the surface of the rotation disk can rotate in one direction only; after wax is put on a car, a polishing person uses a hand to coat (in a rotary manner) wax on a car slowly; such a way of coating wax and polishing take a quite long time.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which the front end of the transmission shaft of the polishing machine is mounted with a driving gear and an inner rotation disk; the inner rotation disk is mounted in the center of an outer rotation disk, which is connected, by means of screws, with the outer edge of an inner driven gear; an idle gear is mounted between the inner driven gear and a driving gear; when the transmission shaft of the body portion rotates, the inner and outer rotation disks will be driven to rotate, and then the inner and outer sponge pieces will also rotate in different directions.
Another object of the present is provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which the transmission shaft is mounted with a driving gear, and the outer edge of the driving gear is fixedly screwed in a center cylindrical hole of the inner rotation disk; the surface of the inner rotation disk is glued with a Velcro pad to be connected with another Velcro pad attached with a polishing sponge piece; a power can directly be transferred to the sponge piece by means of the transmission shaft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which one side of the driving gear on the transmission shaft is engaged with an idle gear which is then engaged with an inner driven gear; the outer edge of the inner driven gear is connected together with an outer rotation disk by means of screws; the outer surface of the outer rotation disk is mounted with a Velcro pad to be glued with another Velcro pads on the bottom of a polishing sponge piece; the inner driven disk can transfer power to the polishing sponge piece on the outer surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which the Velcro pads attached to the inner and outer rotation disks facilitate the polishing sponge pieces to mount or dismount, if necessary.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which two replaceable polishing sponge pieces are furnished on a detachable basis; for waxing operation, the outer sponge piece may be removed, and then the inner sponge piece can be used to rotate so as to coat wax on a car quickly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which two replaceable polishing sponge pieces are furnished on a detachable basis; for waxing operation, the inner sponge piece may be dismounted and replaced with a lower sponge piece; then, the space left with the lower sponge piece can be used for putting additional wax therein so as to supply more wax for later coating.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a structure for a wax-polishing machine, in which two replaceable sponge pieces are furnished; for polishing operation, the inner and outer sponge pieces can rotate at different linear speed so as to finish the polishing operation rapidly.